La Morada del Cielo
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Advertencia: Fanfic UA, M-Preg y Multi-Pairing. La evolución ha hecho al cuerpo más sabio, pero no al hombre. Una mutación permitirá a los hombres homosexuales formar una familia sin necesidad de adoptar, pero la sociedad sólo hará las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son para un cuerpo que todavía no evoluciona por completo. Dedicado a la familia JNB.
1. Prólogo

**La Morada del Cielo**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Por favor, léanlas que son muy importantes.**_

_Primero que nada, he de decir que este fanfic fue escrito sin intenciones de lucro o cometer plagio, los personajes que aparecerán (en su mayoría) **pertenecen a la mangaka Shungiku Nakamura**, no a mí. Los pairing nuevos o no canon son originarios **del grupo privado de rol Junjou no Baai**. Y la trama **sí es de mi autoría**, yo solita me la saqué de la cabeza y si me llego a enterar de algún plagio soy capaz de acosar a la persona que lo haga y hacerle un infierno en la internet (y en la vida real, digo si la persona viviera en Chile). **He dicho.**_

_Ahora, sobre este fic…_

_El resumen completo es…_

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**(…)**

El proceso a la aceptación de la homosexualidad fue muy largo y complejo. La lucha por sus derechos tomó siglos por ser ganada, pero sólo en cuanto al tema del matrimonio homosexual. En cuanto se puso sobre la mesa el tema de la adopción entre parejas homosexuales una extraña "enfermedad" empezó a atacar a la comunidad masculina, empezando con los homosexuales. Los que rechazaban a la gente con una distinta preferencia sexual aprovecharon el pánico para detener el proceso y hasta impulsaron a las religiones a actuar.

La situación se asemejó a la de los años setentas, con la propagación del SIDA. "Segundo castigo divino del Señor contra los homosexuales", fue lo que más se escuchó entre la gente opositora. Varios hombres murieron por esta "enfermedad" y el ser homosexual volvió a verse como una "condición de alto riesgo". La lucha por sus derechos perdió fuerza y los maltratos volvieron a la luz. Tuvieron que pasar décadas para que finalmente la ciencia pudiera entender qué sucedía con las "victimas".

La sociedad se volvió peligrosa e incluso desapareció mucha gente en ese periodo. Muchos experimentos se mantuvieron en secreto debido a que atentaban contra los derechos humanos y nada se publicó sino hasta que se logró un resultado.

_El nacimiento del primer bebé humano producto de un embarazo masculino._

Desde esa publicación, la vida cambió por completo. Y aunque para las parejas homosexuales fuera la mejor bendición, la sociedad se volvió más agresiva, llegando hasta a aprobar el aborto, y aun así la alta tasa de mortalidad intimidaba a la gente.

Tener un hijo ya era de por sí un proceso bastante complejo en las mujeres, aun cuando el órgano reproductivo había sido estudiado con más tiempo. Pero en cambio, en los embarazos masculinos no existía una vagina donde se fecundara un óvulo, lo que había era un órgano completamente nuevo que, el médico que lo descubrió, lo bautizó con su nombre: _Canaan_. Y por lo tanto, las células sexuales que producía se le llamaron _canaanios_.

A la ciencia le costó años entender los funcionamientos básicos de este órgano debido a lo difícil que fue, para empezar, descubrir su ubicación. Hubo un periodo en el cual los hombres "embarazados" alcanzaban a llegar a los once meses de gestación y presentaban en las ecografías el crecimiento de un bebé sano, pero al entrar en parto la mayoría moría debido al estrés que el cuerpo sufría junto al bebé. La mayoría de las muertes se debía a que el cuerpo buscaba una vía de expulsión y tendía a utilizar el recto, provocando en el proceso desgarramiento interno de las paredes del intestino y finalmente muerte por desangramiento, en el caso del padre, y asfixia, en el caso del feto.

El Canaan finalmente se encontró entre los intestinos, en la parte inferior del cuerpo y sobre la pelvis, con una fisura que lo conectaba al intestino delgado. Para ser precisos, la fisura se podía encontrar entre tres u ocho centímetros de distancia del anillo muscular del ano. Se había desarrollado de tal forma que la salida del excremento no la infectara, pero que sí el ingreso del semen se efectuara.

Eventualmente, los médicos se especializaron en los casos de los embarazos masculinos, intentando ayudar a que esta nueva mutación del cuerpo resultara exitosa en el menor tiempo posible y se pudiera vivir en una sociedad con los hijos de las mujeres y los hijos de los hombres, y así todos vivieran en una hermosa utopía.

_Utopía_, eso era y nada más.

Lo único que estaba al favor de los homosexuales era la moralidad, las leyes, la política y la sociedad les dieron la espalda, dejándolos a su suerte.

La _utopía_ tendría que esperar, al menos para la época en la que crecieron los hombres emparejados, ilusionados. Sólo les quedaba, de momento, tomar una decisión, estar completamente seguros y rogar porque sus sueños no se perdieran en un final fatal.

**(…)**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Pues bien, como podrán ver, este es un nuevo fanfic y mi primer ¡MPREG! (embarazo masculino, para quienes no conocen el término xD). La propuesta que tengo es la que pudieron leer en éste prólogo y les digo de inmediato, si no les gusta el género pueden cerrar la página, no quiero traumar a nadie con esta idea tan loca que llevo meses preparando y tampoco quiero que una persona poco tolerante intente amargarme el día o el fic con sus palabras. Si alguien tiene consejos, los puede decir, siempre y cuando sean corteses y constructivos, si sólo me quieren tirar basura pues tengo un puño bien firme que no teme saludarlos._

_En este prólogo no presento a ninguna pareja debido a que tengo otra propuesta. Quiero desarrollar este fic como ustedes se sientan atraídos. Quiero trabajar con un multi-pairing, y como va a ser mi primera vez y no quiero que me explote la cabeza voy a empezar a subir capítulos enfocados en una pareja (de momento sólo una). Por eso, si quieren ver, onda right now, el desarrollo de alguna pareja en específico, sólo tienen que decirlo en un review (en ), en un comentario (en mundoyaoi), publicar en mi muro de fb (sea mi perfil Marii Jesu Maro o en mi página Marii Maro), mandarme un mensaje privado y/o responder la encuesta en mi perfil de para que me dé por enterada de sus deseos y pueda intentar cumplirlos. Daré sólo diez días para que opinen, desde el día once me pondré a trabajar en la pareja que tenga mayor cantidad de votos. Si no hay votos, yo elegiré a mi criterio, y si hay algún empate, entre los que caigan en esa causal elegiré a mi criterio también, les digo por si acaso. Cuando llegue la fecha pondré los resultados en mi página de fb._

_Ahora, les presento a las parejas con las que quiero trabajar (ordenadas como Seme x Uke):_

_De Junjou Romantica:_

_**1.-J. Romantic**: Akihiko Usami x Misaki Takahashi._

_**2.-J. Egoist**: Nowaki Kusama x Hiroki Kamijou._

_**3.-J. Terrorist**: You Miyagi x Shinobu Takatsuki._

_**4.-J. Mistake**: Kaoru Asahina x Ryuuichiro Isaka._

_De Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:_

_**5.-Nostálgica**: Masamune Takano x Ritsu Onodera._

_**6.-Doméstica**: Yoshiyuki Hatori x Chiaki Yoshino._

_**7.-Erotica**: Kou Yukina x Shouta Kisa._

_**8.-Trifecta**: Zen Kirishima x Takafumi Yokozawa._

_Y como este fic es mi regalo a la familia de Junjou no Baai, para celebrar nuestro aniversario juntas, agregaré a las parejas NO CANON que se formó ahí. Agregaré una breve descripción en cada una por si no conocen a los personajes._

_De Junjou no Baai:_

_**9.-J. Mystery**: Kyou Ijuuin (mangaka de Za Kan) x Shizuku Ishi (editor de Ijuuin)._

_**10.-J. Ambiguous**: Akio Tsumori (senpai de Nowaki en el hospital. Su nombre será Akio, si no mal tengo entendido lo hemos tratado sólo por el apellido que se conoce del manga) x Keiichi Sumi (senpai de Misaki. Si no se acuerdan de él, pues que feo, les falta una dosis de JR xD)._

_**11.-J. Illusion**: Yasuhiro Shinoda (actor sólo del manga de JR y un tipo que se le insinuó a Hiroki. Yo le puse Yasuhiro, en el grupo de rol hubo una confusión y lo llamamos erróneamente Shinoda, en vez de apellidarlo, pero aquí lo corrijo xD) x Faustus Fenhoff (el amigo de Shinobu en Australia)._

_**12.-Enigmática**: Kanade Mino (editor del departamento esmeralda, en SH) x Yuu Yanase (del mismo manga, amigo de Chiaki y el eterno rechazado)._

_Voy a usar además otra pareja del grupo, no como otra pareja embarazada, sino como un extra, un acompañante a la trama: Haruhiko Usami x Eri Aikawa._

_¡Y esos son todos! ¿Mucho no? ¡Ahora es el turno de la dedicatoria! ¡Yaaay!_

**_Para la familia JNB:_**

_Chicas, sé que hemos pasado por muchos altos y bajos. El grupo empezó hace dos años con Aline, Any, Conni, Evechan, KaedeKamijou, Laura, Lini, Meli, Misaki, Nebel, Patty, Susan, Van Phantomhive y yo (¿me faltará alguien más ._.?). Aún recuerdo el día que tuve esa vez y lo encantador que fue volver a mi casa, prender el computador y encontrarme invitada a formar el grupo._

_Hemos disfrutado muchos procesos de la vida, conocido más gente, algunas que sólo estuvieron un tiempito con nosotras (como Susan, Erika, entre otros) y otras que se han mantenido hasta la fecha por un buen tiempo (como Triinny, Alison). También nos hemos perdido algunas (como Laura, Conni, creo que me falta más gente…) que creo que fueron las que más tiempo o interacción tuvieron en el grupo), pero también hemos recibido últimamente gente nueva que espero se quede más tiempo (como Roschan)._

_Sé que he estado medio perdida, eventualmente a muchas nos ha pasado y hasta nos hemos salido del grupo diciendo "no volveré", pero algunas también volvemos (¿o no es así? ¿Lini, Meli, Any, Evechan?)._

_Me pueden faltar muchas personas por mencionar en esta larga nota, pero aunque me falte alguien, quiero que todas sepan que las quiero un montón chicas, aunque sólo pueda juntarme con Unnie de vez en cuando o ahora último interactúe más con Lini. TODAS tienen un pedacito de mi corazón, puede que ahora no les diga a todas cual, pero bueno, esta familia ha tenido de todo, desde putifiestas, hasta nietos xD, desde declaraciones de amor, hasta discusiones feas. Aunque suene extraño decírselo a gente que no tengo el gusto de verle siempre a la cara, somos como una familia que ha sentido hasta las grandes emociones que conlleva la venida de un nuevo integrante y la despedida a otra._

_Muchas gracias chicas por estos dos años, me han ayudado mucho, de verdad, sobre todo desde el momento que necesité cerrar mi fb temporalmente. Fueron un gran apoyo._

_Espero que esta familia no muera y que les guste mi regalo de aniversario que será largo xDD_


	2. Una Ilusión

_A/N: Abajito todo xP_

* * *

**La Morada del Cielo.**

* * *

**Una Ilusión:**

* * *

**(…)**

El olor a desinfectante y materiales clínicos estaba mareando al muchacho de cabellos rubios, dentro de la consulta médica a la que había entrado hacía unos diez minutos. El doctor que lo había atendido lo dejó a solas, junto a su acompañante, ahí, pidiéndole que lo esperara. Le había tomado una muestra de sangre, explicándole que la llevaría de inmediato al laboratorio para realizarle los análisis necesarios y que volvería con los resultados. Por lo mismo lo había dejado recostado en la camilla, pero era tanta la ansiedad e incomodidad que sentía que no podía quedarse quieto. Se sentó cerca de treinta segundos después de que el doctor saliera de la consulta, jugando con la mota de algodón que intentaba sellar la herida provocada por la aguja.

Cuando uno va al doctor y le toman una muestra de sangre, lo normal es que te dejen volver a tu rutina diaria anunciando que los resultados estarían listos para el día o la semana siguiente, pero en este caso el doctor le había pedido explícitamente que lo esperara, dentro de la consulta, ya que su muestra la pondrían en alta prioridad.

– _Oh, God…_ –suspiró en su lengua nativa, preguntándose con angustia qué era lo que lo tenía tan mal.

Sentado en la camilla, el joven rubio miraba nervioso a todos lados mientras sus manos jugaban entre sí, para distraerlo. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Él siempre había presumido de tener un excelente estado de salud debido a su saludable régimen alimenticio y sus buenas defensas, pero ahora que llevaba más de dos semanas con mareos y estreñimientos comenzaba a dudar de la simpleza de su malestar. En un principio, aludió que los síntomas se debían al estrés de estar en un país extranjero –él provenía de Australia, pero había viajado a Japón por sus estudios- y a las clases en el idioma que todavía no manejaba al cien por ciento. Pero era tal la intensidad de su malestar y la insistencia de su compañero de vivienda que se vio obligado a visitar al doctor. Pasó la primera semana en reposo completo, con algunos medicamentos que el doctor le había recetado, pero el malestar "estomacal" –como el doctor había llamado- persistió con la misma intensidad.

Durante la segunda semana, su ansiedad aumentó debido a que no parecía mejorar. Su cuerpo rechazaba cualquier alimento que estuviese condimentado y tendía a pasar casi todo el día metido en el baño.

Su compañero de vivienda le insistía que se quedara tranquilo, que no fuera a clases hasta que se recuperara, pero su sentido de "responsabilidad" llegaba a hacerlo actuar de manera obstinada, al fin y al cabo, la universidad tenía un reglamento muy estricto que indicaba que si un alumno falta más del setenta por ciento de las clases de un ramo, lo reprobaría de inmediato, sin tener siquiera derecho de dar examen. Y como siguió forzando su cuerpo para ir a clases, en la tercera semana, su compañero se lo llevó a la fuerza a la consulta médica donde estaban en ese preciso momento.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar al respecto, uno sentado en la camilla y otro sentado frente al escritorio del doctor, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, frunciendo el ceño.

Faustus Fenhoff, el joven sentado en la camilla, era originario de Australia, con una vida tranquila, común y corriente: tenía buenos amigos, no tomaba ni fumaba, era responsable con su familia y sus estudios, de vez en cuando salía a divertirse, cuidando de no fallar. Lo tomaba todo a la ligera y así le funcionaba la vida en Australia, pero en cuanto pisó tierra asiática su vida dio varios giros. El primero fue cuando tenía veintiún años, en su primera visita al país. A pesar de saber muy poco de la lengua, se decidió a ir por un amigo que había hecho un curso de intercambio, quedándose con su familia en Australia.

Este muchacho era menor que él, apenas tenía diecisiete años. No era algo que le importara, según él los adolescentes eran demasiado complicados de tratar y pretendió ignorarlo, pero al vivir bajo el mismo techo terminó tratando al chico como si de un hermano menor se tratase –siendo hijo único se sintió atraído a la responsabilidad que conlleva el cuidar de alguien más. Además, la decisión de Shinobu –así se llamaba el muchacho- de volver a su país fue tan repentina que se sintió con la necesidad de visitarlo para saber qué sucedía. Pero al llegar supo que el chico tenía un asunto pendiente por tratar, o al menos eso fue lo único que logró entender un día, mientras caminaban por un barrio residencial, y un hombre mayor se lo llevaba a la fuerza. Naturalmente se asustó al principio, su amigo había sido secuestrado a plena luz del día, pero luego Shinobu se disculpó y explicó –brevemente- por medio de mensajes de texto.

– _¿Que no me preocupe?_ –exclamó en su idioma nativo en medio de la calle cuando en su momento leía los mensajes de Shinobu- _Fuiste secuestrado frente a mis ojos, ¿y me dices que no me preocupe?_

La situación le pareció tan sospechosa que, escéptico, decidió buscar ayuda. Desafortunadamente, al momento de llegar a la esquina recordó que prácticamente no sabía dónde estaba parado. Como había salido en la compañía de Shinobu sintió que sería innecesario llevar consigo un mapa y un diccionario para turistas, pero ahora que estaba completamente solo, en una calle aparentemente muy poco concurrida –no había nadie a la vista en ese momento-, se sintió aterrado. Ya ni recordaba cuáles calles habían tomado.

"_Volviendo sobre sus pasos_", o al menos creyendo eso, se topó con una señora que llevaba consigo de la mano a un niño pequeño. El gesto amable que ella le brindó le dio confianza y motivó a acercársele, pero su falta de conocimiento del idioma le impidió darse a entender. Incluso llegó a asustar a la señora con su ansiedad y que ésta se alejara rápidamente de él.

– _Do you need any help, kid?_ –le preguntó alguien, después de lograr asustar a otra persona en la calle.

Esta persona se presentó ante él como Yasuhiro Shinoda, demostrándole que no mentía cuando le entregó su tarjeta de presentación (pudo leer los furigana en la parte superior de su nombre en kanji, algo había aprendido gracias a la ayuda de Shinobu). Este hombre, para hacer más ameno el camino y calmarlo, le contó de su vida: que era un vendedor de bienes raíces, de treinta y cinco años de edad y que tenía a un "_hermoso_" y "_adorable_" niño de siete años que cuidaba él solo.

Tal vez en otro contexto, Shinoda lo habría asustado: un desconocido tan amable y parlanchín no era algo común de encontrarse. Si conociera mejor el lugar, podría hasta imaginarse que el hombre estaba borracho. Aunque no apestaba a alcohol. Pero en fin, Shinoda logró calmar sus nervios, llevarlo a su hotel y hasta llegó a ofrecerse de guía turístico por la semana, "_para que no se volviera a perder_" fue lo que le dijo con una despreocupada sonrisa, y así se dejó llevar, aceptando de inmediato.

Normalmente uno no aceptaría la invitación de un desconocido a salir, mucho menos por un lugar con el que no era familiar, –quién sabe qué tipo de cosas puede intentar hacerle, aprovechándose de que fuera un turista-, pero había algo en ese hombre que lo hizo confiar. Ése fue el primer cambio que experimentó en tierra asiática. Se dejó llevar por un extraño y no tuvo ningún síntoma de arrepentimiento. Aunque sí intentó ser más precavido después, dejó en su teléfono el número de Emergencias de Japón, el de la Policía de Japón y el de la Embajada de Australia en el listado de llamada rápida, y se memorizó lo que debía decir en japonés, sólo por si algo llegase a sucederle. Afortunadamente, nada de eso fue necesario.

Después de esa experiencia, entabló una relación de amistad con Shinoda que mantuvo aun cuando había vuelto a su país. Durante un año se quedó en Australia, terminando sus estudios universitarios, y al siguiente volvió. Se consiguió una beca para estudiar un postgrado de tres años y le recordó a Shinoda la promesa que le había hecho cuando volvió a su país:

– _Si decides_ –le había dicho- _un día volver a Japón, no dudes en avisarme, te puedo conseguir un excelente lugar dónde vivir._

Se lo decía constantemente, en broma supuso Faustus, pero cuando se consiguió una beca para estudiar en una universidad de Tokio, Shinoda no dudó un segundo en ofrecerle su casa para que se quedara mientras le mostraba lugares que podría comprar o arrendar.

– _No seas tímido, prometo buscarte un lugar que puedas llamar hogar mientras estés en Japón_ –le insistía.

Y así fue cómo empezaron a vivir juntos. Él, con apenas veintidós años cumplidos, se instaló en la casa de un padre soltero, compartiendo el día a día y ayudándolo en lo que pudiera. Y entre esas labores estaba el tener que cuidar de su "_hermoso_" y "_adorable_" hijo, Yami.

El niño era una réplica casi exacta de su padre en versión miniatura. Sus grandes e inocentes ojos tenían el mismo color castaño acaramelado que los de su padre y hasta podían imitar su expresión pícara cuando hacía alguna travesura. Yami era un niño muy alegre que, para Faustus, se veía tal cual como su padre decía que era: _hermoso y adorable_, sobre todo cuando sonreía para lucir la ausencia de sus dientes de leche.

Afortunadamente, Yami era muy apegado a su padre y siempre trataba de imitarlo. La relación padre e hijo que tenían lograba conmover a Faustus. A pesar de ser sólo los dos, se cuidaban el uno al otro, sin descuidar sus deberes.

Varias veces ayudó al niño a peinar su cabello castaño claro, estilo Príncipe, y acomodarlo al estilo ladeado, con una pequeña partidura a la altura del inicio de su ceja, todo con tal de imitar a su padre, quien cada que lo veía así, se reía y recalcaba su preferencia por el corte a lo plato de sopa. Se refería al estilo Príncipe, pero era parte de la interacción entre los dos el reírse de la expresión.

Gracias a Shinoda y a Yami, su estadía en Japón se volvió más sencilla y alegre. Shinoda le había entregado todo lo que podía pedir e incluso más. Gracias a él, ahora tenía un lugar, siempre cálido, al cual llegar, un lugar que lo mantenía siempre acompañado y sin la necesidad de sentir nostalgia por su país. El niño se encariñó pronto con él y a Shinoda no le molestó, al contrario, le encantó que pudiera compartir tiempo con su hijo. Para Faustus se sintió como el honor más grande que podía ofrecerle alguien y compartir con una familia, pequeña, pero tan alegre y amorosa como ninguna.

Shinoda pretendió en múltiples ocasiones venderle un lugar, un "_hogar temporal_" como le llamaba, pero al pasar de los meses dejó de hacerlo pidiéndole que se quedara con él y su hijo, le pidió que compartieran su hogar mientras estuviera en Japón y de manera inconsciente lo hizo parte de la familia. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la agradable ilusión familiar que mantenían. Aunque la relación de pareja demoró más en llegar.

Durante el primer año, sintieron la ausencia del otro cuando el joven volvió con su verdadera familia para compartir las festividades navideñas, sintiendo a su regreso la necesidad de mayor contacto. Empezaron con besos, simplemente relajándose el uno en el otro, saludando su regreso al hogar y deseándose una buena noche de descanso, terminando por unirse de manera más íntima una noche que Yami pasó en la casa de un amigo.

La ilusión se completó en ese momento según ellos. Shinoda hacía del "esposo", Faustus de la "esposa" y Yami del pequeño infante que quería y respetaba a ambos "padres", aunque sólo uno lo fuera de verdad. Y así continuaron por poco más de un año, tomando las precauciones necesarias para no perturbar a Yami.

Pero las últimas semanas habían perturbado su ilusión, manteniendo a los tres inquietos. Shinoda le intentó ayudar con medicamentos para dolores estomacales y llevándolo al doctor, mientras Yami se sentaba a su lado, haciéndole compañía leyendo algún cuento, viendo televisión o lo que sea que pudiera.

Faustus no podía esperar a que su condición mejorara para agradecer y corresponder las atenciones recibidas por los Shinoda.

– _Take it easy… _–intentó Shinoda consolarlo al notar lo tenso que estaba.

Habló suavemente mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba ambas manos. La sonrisa y gesto que tenía para él disminuyeron su angustia, logrando que respondiera con otra sonrisa y un leve apretón de manos. Shinoda estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Faustus se apoyara en su pecho y suspirara.

– Yo mucho lamentarlo…

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó Shinoda sonriendo a su oración incorrecta.

– Porque tu tomarte día libre porque yo estar enfermo…

– Oh, vamos, no es como si te hubieras resfriado a propósito, _Darling_. Además –agregó besando su frente-, hace rato que quiero consentirte todo un día. Una vez salgamos de aquí, te llevaré a casa y te prepararé algo que puedas comer. Será delicioso, te lo prometo. Aunque eso sí –fingió seriedad en su tono de voz-, esta noche duermes en mi cama, conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

– No querer contagiar…

Shinoda lo abrazó de manera dulce y lo consoló entre sus brazos, acariciado su cabeza.

– No lo harás, te lo aseguro.

Mantuvieron su cariñosa postura unos cuantos minutos más hasta que el doctor volvió llevando bajo el brazo una carpeta amarilla. La expresión en su rostro era severa, casi de reproche, agravándose al ver a la pareja abrazándose.

– Espero disculpen la demora. Ya tengo los resultados del examen que realizamos con la sangre del joven Fenhoff –dijo sacudiendo en el aire la carpeta y arrojándola sobre su escritorio-. Pero antes de hablar de ellos, ¿podría, joven Fenhoff, recostarse de nuevo en la camilla y desabrochar sus pantalones? –Los dos hombres lo miraron con sospecha, a lo que agregó, chasqueando la lengua- Necesito examinar su zona abdominal.

Shinoda se hizo a un lado para que el doctor procediera mientras le preguntaba.

– Imagino que ya vio los resultados, ¿no es así? ¿Puede explicarnos, por favor, qué es lo que tiene Faustus?

– En un momento –el doctor subió un poco la camisa de Faustus y le bajó un poco los pantalones y bóxer para palpar su zona abdominal, bajando lentamente hacia su ingle-. Avíseme si le duele donde hago presión –dijo y Faustus asintió.

El doctor prosiguió su examen en silencio, empezando a presionar debajo del ombligo, repitiendo la pregunta "¿Le duele?", "¿Ahí o más abajo?". Sus dedos descendieron con cautela hasta llegar al punto que estremeció del dolor a Faustus, justo debajo de su vientre, llegando a su pelvis. Shinoda, al escucharlo insistió con su interrogante.

– Doctor, ¿puede hablarnos sobre los resultados del examen de sangre?

– De acuerdo, si tanto insiste –se alejó de Faustus, permitiéndole que se bajara de la camilla y reacomodara su ropa. Retomó la carpeta y se dejó caer en su silla, ubicada detrás de su escritorio. Shinoda y Faustus lo siguieron sin demora, tomando asiento delante de él-. Les quiero informar de antemano que el examen se realizó tres veces según como el protocolo lo pide en estos casos. En los tres resultados que obtuvimos, dio positiva la presencia de hormonas canaanias en la sangre del joven Fenhoff.

Ojeó las hojas de la carpeta, corroborando la información, chasqueando la lengua una vez anunció la presencia de las hormonas. Observó con seriedad las reacciones de los hombres presentes y luego agregó, hablando apresuradamente.

– Como yo no soy un doctor especializado en el tema, no verifiqué en qué etapa se encuentran estas células, eso lo verá el doctor que trate sus casos. Ahí tienen la carpeta con los resultados del examen de sangre –dejó delante de ellos lo mencionado, sin mucho cuidado-, adjunté además la tarjeta del doctor que trata casos similares en este hospital. En recepción pueden preguntar –se levantó de su asiento y le abrió la puerta a la pareja, quienes por inercia lo siguieron-. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo más pacientes que tratar.

Ni la mano les ofreció, sólo apuró a los dos para que salieran y luego cerrar bruscamente la puerta. El sonido ensordecedor del golpe de la puerta contra el arco reverberó en el pasillo de las consultas.

Faustus devolvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la consulta del doctor, sin comprender exactamente por qué los había sacado. Luego se dirigió a Shinoda, quien miraba el contenido de la carpeta. La expresión que portaba en su rostro parecía tan seria a los ojos del joven extranjero que lo llevó a tener una sensación de inseguridad apoderándose de su actuar. Tocó su brazo para llamar su atención.

– ¿Yasuhiro-san? ¿Sucede algo malo?

– Depende… –cerró la carpeta, apenas mirándolo y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la recepción-. Vamos, hay que preguntar si el otro doctor te puede atender hoy mismo.

– ¿Yasuhiro-san? Espere un momento. Explicarme, por favor, ¿qué suceder conmigo?

Al exclamar la pregunta, el mayor se detuvo, llevando una mano a su rostro, dudando al parecer de si girarse a mirarlo o no.

– Al parecer estás embarazado.

– ¿"_Embarazado_"? –preguntó al desconocer la palabra.

– Significa "_pregnant_" –suspiró la traducción, sin agregar más.

Tardó un poco en asimilar la palabra nueva en su vocabulario, pero una vez que lo hizo tomó una postura des consternada. No sabía si debía tocar su vientre (ni qué parte exactamente), si entrar en pánico o si emocionarse. Por un lado, no podía creerse la noticia de que estuviera formando una vida dentro de él. A pesar de saber que los hombres podían quedar embarazados y que por lo mismo tomó las precauciones necesarias con Shinoda, nunca vio a uno de verdad y en su familia nunca se tocó el tema. Para él esto era un tabú más que cualquier otra cosa. Por otro lado, le aterraba la idea. Tener a otro ser dentro de él, uno que eventualmente tendría que salir y no sabía cómo; podía hacerse una idea, pero en realidad no sabía nada del proceso. ¡Diablos, sabía más cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de una mujer que el propio en esas situaciones! Nunca había profundizado en el tema. Y por otro lado, sintió la ilusión y emoción de tener un hijo de Shinoda. Extrañamente, eso no sonaba tan mal.

Su mente divagó por unos segundos, haciéndose a la idea, pero al volver a la tierra, vio a Shinoda caminar hacia la salida del pasillo de consultas. Casi que dio un brinco para alcanzarlo.

– Yasuhiro-san, esperarme un momento –al llegar a su lado intentó preguntarle-. Yo no entender, ¿cómo sucedió esto? Siempre usamos protección, ¿no?

– No siempre –le costó un poco decirlo, pero lo hizo, en un tono grave y acelerando sus pasos.

– _What? What did you just say, Yasuhiro-san?_

Lo siguió de cerca, atento a su pareja, pero sin poder confirmar nada, sólo podía suponer por la postura de sus hombros que el hombre estaba tenso. De pronto, su malestar le recordó que no podía agitarse, reclamándole con una punzada en el costado. Ante el suave quejido, Shinoda se devolvió hacia él.

– ¿Estás bien? –lo tomó por los hombros, sujetándolo firmemente.

– Sí, _I am_, no fue muy fuerte.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, aprovechando la cercanía para ver dentro de los ojos de Shinoda, sorprendiéndose al verlo con una expresión que nunca antes había conocido. Mordiéndose los labios por dentro de la boca, Shinoda arrugaba con angustia sus facciones, humedeciendo sus ojos con vergüenza.

– Perdóname, Fauschan –lo abrazó con cuidado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven, llamándolo por el apodo que usaba generalmente cuando se portaba coqueto con él-, sé que te prometí usar siempre protección, pero más de una vez la olvidé. Todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento tanto. Has pasado por unas semanas tan complicadas y sólo porque no pude actuar como un adulto y cumplir mi promesa…

Faustus lo abrazó devuelta, cruzando sus brazos por la espalda del mayor, escuchándolo con atención. Sin embargo, el contacto no duró mucho debido a que Shinoda se separó para tomarlo de ambas manos y verlo a los ojos.

– Pero me haré responsable, de eso no lo dudes. Me aseguraré de que tanto tú como el bebé estén sanos y salvos. Haré hasta lo imposible para que nada les pase. Cásate conmigo.

Dijo todo tan rápido que fue difícil entenderlo. Faustus lo miró desconcertado, aun reconociendo una expresión complicada. Apretó sus manos, sintiendo una momentánea felicidad, transformada pronto en una triste ilusión.

– No.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no me quieres?

– No, yo quererte mucho –reconoció avergonzado por el lugar donde estaban, afortunadamente, de momento, no había pasado aun ni un doctor o paciente cerca de ellos-, pero no querer que sea así…

– ¿Qué no quieres que sea así?, dime…

– Me refiero… que no querer que sea así sólo porque yo estar embarazado. ¡Además! –Exclamó de pronto sintiéndose especialmente nervioso- ¿Qué dirá Yami-chan? Digo, él no saber de nosotros juntos. ¿Creer que estará bien con la noticia?

– ¿Te preocupa eso? ¡Yami te adora! Estoy seguro que no le molestará compartirme contigo. Y tampoco es como si lo hiciera sólo por el embarazo. Es cierto que la noticia adelantó la propuesta, pero ya lo había pensado hace tiempo. Supongo entonces que no es el momento adecuado.

Las palabras del mayor salían de sus labios con calma, sonriéndole al otro, pero pronto la expresión desilusionada que éste llevaba lo hizo cambiar de postura.

– Lo siento –sonrió amargamente, pero no desvió la mirada, en cambio, se suavizó y lo enfrentó con un dejo de ternura, intentando consolarlo al parecer-. ¿Seguirás conmigo al menos? Quiero mantener nuestra relación, si no es mucha molestia.

– _Sure…_

Asintiendo, Faustus enredó sus dedos con los de Shinoda y dejó que él lo besara brevemente en medio del pasillo de consultas.

**(…)**

Sintiendo una suave caricia en su hombro, salió de su mundo de ensueños, enfrentándose a la amable sonrisa de la persona con la que había pasado la noche anterior. Acomodó lentamente el rostro en la almohada y escuchó su risa.

– Good morning, my darling. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Shinoda hizo la pregunta a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla, subiendo a su frente y, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, besándola brevemente.

– Profundo… –contestó con un bostezó, inclinándose a su gesto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados-. ¿Y tú?

– De maravilla –sintió el colchón de la cama rechinar y al hombre apartarse-. Ahora voy a dejar a Yami a la escuela. ¿Crees poder prepararte en mi ausencia?, así que cuando te subas al auto y vayamos de inmediato al hospital.

– Sí, no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo. En un momento voy…

Shinoda volvió a reírse de él, ahora por la manera en la que se sentaba en la cama, lenta y pausadamente. Acarició sus cabellos de nuevo antes de anunciar su salida.

Faustus había sido citado por el doctor Kusama para que, en ayuno, se tomara unos exámenes que correspondían a los que facilitaban mayor información sobre el estado de su Canaan y el proceso del embarazo masculino. El día anterior, cuando se enteraron de su embarazo, pidieron hora con él, pero desafortunadamente no los pudo atender, tenía su agenda llena y la recepcionista intentó despacharlos una vez les dio la noticia. Aun así, lograron conseguir un cupo para que los atendiera el día siguiente, después de las ocho de la mañana. Por medio de la recepcionista, se les fue informado que el doctor Kusama también participaba en la toma de muestras y la realización de los exámenes que necesitarían.

Se les fue explicado que el doctor no hacía consultas en las mañanas debido a que era uno de los pocos en el hospital que estaban capacitados para realizar esos exámenes tan específicos, y que por eso generaban una lista con cupo máximo de veinte personas para ser atendidas. De esta manera se aseguraban que los resultados estuvieran listos para, a más tardar, el día siguiente.

Afortunadamente aún quedaban cupos para atender a Faustus y la atención se realizaba por orden de llegada, no de inscripción. A Shinoda le pareció indignante la falta de profesionalismo del hospital, tanto por el doctor que los había atendido antes como por la recepcionista, pero debía agradecer que ambos tuvieron el mínimo de decencia de darle respuestas; al primero por informarles de la existencia del doctor Kusama, y a la segunda por llamarlo para confirmar si los podía atender o no y anotarlos en la lista.

Por su parte, Faustus mantenía sus nervios en alerta, la recepcionista le había explicado que los exámenes trataban de dos procedimientos, estando en ayuno: le tomarían tres muestras de sangre y dos de orina, luego de eso podría continuar su rutina y lo llamarían en cuanto estuvieran listos los resultados. De paso, podrían fijar cita con el doctor Kusama si lo deseaban.

En fin, una vez que él estuvo listo y Shinoda había vuelto a buscarlo, tomaron el camino directo hacia el hospital. No les tomó más que treinta minutos presentarse en recepción, las calles estaban casi vacías en esa dirección, llevando a la pareja por una ruta tan apacible que les afectaba los nervios.

La muchacha que estaba en la recepción los recibió con una sonrisa amable, una que incluso se ensanchó cuando le preguntaron cómo llegar a la sala donde practicaban los exámenes para certificar el estado del Canaan. La sala a la que los dirigió estaba casi que escondida dentro del hospital. La misma muchacha que les atendió en la recepción los llevó hasta ella, disculpándose por la distancia. Algo les explicó del "perfil" que el mismo hospital pretendía mantener, pero no quisieron darle mucha atención. No les importaba si el hospital aceptaba o no su preferencia, sólo se abstenían a rezar por que los doctores que los atendieran fueran comprensivos con su situación y miedos. Una vez que llegaron, la recepcionista los dejó tranquilos, deseándoles las mejores de las suertes en sus resultados, haciendo énfasis en el excelente doctor que los atendería.

Otra recepcionista los atendió adentro, pidiendo todos los datos relevantes del paciente, es decir, de Faustus, y les indicó que se sentaran a esperar a que el doctor los llamara. Con otras siete personas compartieron el espacio, reconociendo algunos acompañados y otros no, algunos evidentemente emparejados, algunos ilusionados y otros angustiados. ¿Cuántos de los que estaban ahí, se preguntaron, ya habían pasado por esto? Personalmente, ninguno de los dos había conocido a un hombre embarazado asique les resultaba difícil entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomándolo por los hombros, Shinoda guio a su pareja hasta los asientos, cuidando de que no se golpeara con algo o alguien. La sala de espera era bastante angosta para su gusto, lo intimidaba con tan poco espacio para los dos. Lo que había bastaba para sus cuerpos, pero no les permitía tener privacidad.

Con un tono suave llamó la atención de su pareja.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –bajó su mano desde su hombro hasta su antebrazo, manteniéndolo cerca.

– Nervioso. Se me revuelve el estómago de los nervios.

– Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí. Y todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

– ¿Primerizos? –interrumpió la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Shinoda y Faustus lo miraron desconcertados, por lo que se rio-. Quédense tranquilos, todo estará bien, lo digo por experiencia. Este es, si Dios quiere, mi segundo embarazo.

La sonrisa de este hombre, aparentemente de la edad de Shinoda o incluso mayor, calmó un poco los nervios de Faustus. Tímido se atrevió a preguntarle:

– ¿Se puede embarazar más de una vez? –tartamudeó, pero al hombre no pareció importarle.

– Pues claro que sí. Si no me crees puedes ver la cicatriz de la cesárea –emocionado, el hombre desabrochó su camisa, lo suficiente para lucir su vientre y una línea pálida cruzarlo-. Por ahí salió mi adorado Maiku. ¿Quieren verlo? Es hermoso.

Entusiasmado, el hombre sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y empezó a buscar, sin siquiera molestarse en esperar la respuesta de Faustus, menos notando su sonrojo por ver su repentino impulso de descubrir el vientre. En un principio, ambos intentaron ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad los llevó a observar con mucha atención el rastro de la cesárea.

Algo de miedo se les asomó en sus facciones. Aún sentían tan irreal la posibilidad del embarazo que les asustaba ver la marca que evidenciaba lo contrario.

Un hombre de cabello negro y mechas canosas se acercó de pronto a ellos y sentó al lado del hombre, de inmediato re abotonando la camisa.

– Disculpen las molestias –dijo con un semblante serio-, ha estado muy emocionado desde que sintió los síntomas y le está contando a medio mundo la noticia sin siquiera esperar los resultados.

– ¡Los cuales estoy seguro saldrán positivos! –exclamó sonreído el hombre y le pasó el teléfono a Faustus, quien compartió la vista con su pareja. Agregó:-. Él es mi pequeño Maiku. ¿Verdad que es hermoso, no? Y tiene apenas dos añitos. Si van hacia el lado –agregó pasando el dedo por la pantalla- podrán ver más fotos de él.

– Ken'ichi… –suspiró el hombre de cabello negro-canoso-, ¿no crees que estás hablando muy rápido? Ni siquiera los estás dejando ver las fotos.

– Oh, lo siento. Los dejo verlas con calma…

Algo avergonzado, el hombre alejó sus manos pero no desconectó la mirada de la pantalla, viendo también las fotos de su hijo. En todas ellas había un niño regordete, de mejillas sonrojadas, unos mechones negros en conjunto a unos brillantes ojos del mismo color, mirando siempre hacia la cámara. En algunas con una expresión de curiosidad, en otras sonriendo y en otras entre los brazos de sus padres. Todas las fotos presumían la excelente salud de la que gozaba el infante.

– Es muy… lindo… –pensó en voz alta Faustus.

– ¡¿Verdad que si?! –exclamó Ken'ichi, ahora sabían cómo se llamaba-, es la cosita más tierna que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida.

El hombre a su lado se aclaró la garganta ante su declaración y pronto se tiró contra su pecho, abrazándolo del cuello, exclamando una declaración de su amor. Tal energía inspiraba a Faustus a sentirse más calmado y los observó relacionarse, admirando su libertad y felicidad.

Poder ver, tan cerca, a ese niño tan sano y a esa pareja tan feliz lo hizo suponer que tal vez, pasara lo que fuera a pasarle, todo tendría un buen resultado.

Shinoda pareció comprender sus sentimientos y tomó su mano, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, apoyándolo en silencio.

– Disculpe, ¿cómo fue el embarazo?

– Muy complicado –suspiraron al unísono la pareja, alarmándolo.

– Ah, pero no debes asustarte –agregó Ken'ichi con un tranquilo gesto-. El doctor Kusama nos ayudó bastante en esa época y, honestamente, no hay doctor que entienda nuestros casos mejor que él. Nosotros apenas sabíamos usar un condón en esa época, y digo apenas porque ni usando uno supimos evitar el embarazo –se rio-, y tuvimos mucho miedo, pero el doctor Kusama no es negligente en su trabajo, por el contrario, supongo que es porque ha pasado por lo mismo que nosotros que hace todo lo que puede para que el embarazo sea exitoso. Él fue quien trató mi embarazo desde la toma de los exámenes hasta la cesárea y no tengo nada de qué quejarme.

La sonrisa de Ken'ichi transmitía toda su confianza en el doctor. Tomó su teléfono de las manos de Faustus y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la pantalla. El hombre que lo acompañaba agregó:

– El doctor Kusama sabe lo que hace. Si quieren que todo salga bien, háganle caso en todo lo que les diga, por más complicado o problemático que sea.

Un hombre interrumpió su charla al asomarse por la puerta de la consulta, llamando a un "Ken'ichi Suzumura" que resultó ser con quién hablaban. Éste sonrió ampliamente al ver al doctor y, deseándoles las mejores de las suertes, se despidió de ellos. El hombre de bata blanca que lo llamó le sonrió y estrechó su mano con él y su pareja, luego los llevó dentro de la consulta.

La puerta se cerró y, Shinoda junto a Faustus, volvieron al silencio. Tal como Ken'ichi había dicho, "si Dios quería", Faustus iba a tener un bebé, un hijo de Yasuhiro.

**(…)**

– Faustus… ¿Fenhoff? –llamó el doctor después de haber hecho pasar unas pocas parejas después de la que les habló cuando llegaron.

– Here! –tartamudeó, parándose de golpe al llamado y, caminando como un robot, fue hasta quien lo llamaba, con Shinoda siempre detrás-. It's me, I mean, yo ser él.

– Un gusto, joven Fenhoff. ¿Es Fenhoff o se pronuncia distinto? –le extendió la mano y las estrecharon.

Una vez delante suyo, Faustus pudo percibir la gran altura del médico, haciéndolo sentir impresionado. No era que él fuera muy bajo, pero era la primera vez que tenía que hablar con alguien mirándolo hacia arriba, hasta Shinoda era un poco más bajo que él.

– Yes, sir, I mean, sí, señor, está bien –asintió sin poder librarse de sus nervios.

– No tiene que estar tan nervioso, joven Fenhoff. ¿Él es su acompañante? –preguntó señalando a Shinoda. Una vez lo afirmó con la cabeza Faustus, lo saludó-. Un gusto, soy el doctor Nowaki Kusama.

– El gusto es mío. Me llamo Yasuhiro Shinoda, soy la pareja de Fausch, digo –se corrigió-, el joven Fenhoff –y estrecharon sus manos en un gesto cordial.

– Muy bien, si me siguen entonces, les indicaré cómo será el procedimiento a seguir dentro de la consulta –se hizo a un lado y con un gesto de la mano los invitó a pasar.

La consulta a la que entraron no era muy distinta a la sala de espera. Unos largos paneles de tela blanca la dividían y dentro de la primera parte sólo se podía ver una repisa que guardaba algunos frascos de muestras, junto a unas carpetas, aparentemente correspondientes a cada muestra. También había una amplio escritorio blanco que ya tenía preparado todos los materiales para la toma de muestras. El doctor Kusama tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y sujetando una planilla que no tardó en revisar lo invitó a tomar los asientos del lado contrario.

– Muy bien, según lo que escribieron en la planilla del joven Fenhoff, ya realizaron una prueba de sangre que corroboraba la presencia de hormonas canaanias. ¿Es eso cierto? –Preguntó brindándoles una breve mirada, confirmando la información con un movimiento de cabeza-, ¿y tienen los resultados aquí?

– Sí, aquí mismo –respondió Shinoda sacando el papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo.

El doctor tomó el papel y lo revisó con mucha atención. Su expresión se volvió más serena y afirmó tranquilo.

– Pues bien, estos exámenes afirman la presencia de hormonas canaanias, lo cual nos confirma el desarrollo del órgano Canaan –les informó, señalando los resultados que lo corroboraban. Continuó señalando algunos valores, tomándose el tiempo para hacerles entender lo que veía-. Este número indica un alto aumento en las proteínas del cuerpo y éste de aquí –señaló otro más abajo- indica el aumento en la cantidad de glóbulos blancos, lo cual sucede, en la mayoría de los casos, cuando se concibe un embrión. Desafortunadamente, como los casos estudiados todavía no han sido suficientes para confirmar esta información es necesario realizar más exámenes.

Durante la explicación, Faustus y Yasuhiro se habían inclinado hacia el escritorio para ver mejor lo que el doctor les señalaba. Aun así no lograron entender lo que leían. Cuando terminó la explicación solicitó a Faustus que descubriera su brazo para poder tomar la muestra de sangre con la que confirmarían los resultados ya obtenidos y obtendrían los demás. Luego le indicó que fuera al baño que estaba escondido detrás del panel blanco para tomar la muestra de orina. Sólo le entregó el frasco necesario y lo esperó junto a Shinoda donde estaba el escritorio.

Mientras esperaban, Shinoda se debatía si hacía o no preguntas. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlas en ese momento o cuando Faustus estuviera listo y con ellos para escuchar también.

– Hemos escuchado muy buenos comentarios con respecto a usted, doctor Kusama –se atrevió a comentar mientras tanto-. Cuando estábamos afuera esperando un paciente nos empezó a hablar, creo que se llamaba Ken'ichi algo…

– ¡Ah! Habla de Suzumura-san –agregó el doctor. Impresionantemente, él nunca había cambiado la expresión de su rostro, en todo momento estuvo sonriendo.

– Sí, ése mismo. Nos había contado que usted estuvo a cargo de su primer embarazo, de principio a fin. Le echó muchas flores y hasta nos mostró las fotos de su hijo. Dígame, ¿es normal que se vea tan sano?

– Lo es. Aunque el órgano y el sexo de la persona embarazada sean distintos a los de un embarazo común, las etapas por las que pasa el embrión no varían de sobre manera, sólo se toman más tiempo. Cuando se concibe en el útero, el embrión se toma cerca de diez meses para desarrollarse en su totalidad, pero cuando se concibe en el Canaan, el embrión se toma entre doce y trece meses para su desarrollo. El tiempo depende más de la contextura del hombre que de otro factor, esos sí.

– ¿Qué? ¿Toma un año? –su expresión se alteró de la sorpresa.

En un instante su mente le dejó en claro lo que eso significaría: "Todo un año sin sexo", y el doctor pudo leerlo en su rostro. Con una breve risa intentó consolarlo.

– Los síntomas no se hacen evidentes sino hasta el primer mes del desarrollo del Canaan y los primeros cinco meses no ocasionan problemas en el feto las interacciones sexuales.

– ¡Nadie está hablando de eso!

– Era solo un comentario, si quiere lo toma en cuenta o no –comentó el doctor, intentando disimular su risa.

– Usted se está burlando de mí, ¿no es así?

– Al contrario, le estoy contando de un dato interesante que al menos a mí me habría gustado conocer hace unos cinco años –dijo y volteó un portarretrato que estaba en su escritorio-. Ellos son mis hijos, el mayor tiene cuatro años y la menor dos; ambos fueron concebidos en un embarazo masculino.

Tal como indicaba, en la foto había dos pequeños, un niño y una niña según parecía por sus vestimentas. El más grande, usando una jardinera azul, miraba hacia la cámara, estirando uno de sus brazos, mientras que la más más pequeña, usando un enterito rosa parecía estar mirando hacia otro lado, gateando.

– Esta foto es vieja, la más pequeña apenas tenía como unos seis meses cuando saqué esta foto –le informó.

– Se ven bastante sanos. Ya veo a qué se refería Suzumura-san cuando dijo que usted entendía nuestra situación… ¿Usted los tuvo?

– No, fue mi pareja. Ahí está… bueno, su pie –señaló una silueta blanca en una esquina del cuadro-. A él nunca le han gustado las fotos.

– Y… ¿Cómo fue? Digo, el tener que cuidarlo. ¿Pasó muchas dificultades?

– Sí y no. El primer embarazo es el que tiene mayores dificultades debido a que la estructura del cuerpo del hombre sufre grandes cambios, pero para el segundo el cuerpo ya está adaptado y el Canaan listo para albergar otra vida. Incluso, el segundo embarazo masculino se puede cuidar como si fuera un embarazo femenino y…

Iba a continuar explicándole el doctor, pero Faustus se le acercó con la muestra de orina. Con todas las muestras ya tomadas y etiquetadas al nombre del australiano el asunto ya estaba listo asique prosiguieron con las preguntas. El doctor hizo un resumen de lo que había conversado con Yasuhiro para que Faustus también se diera por enterado, le recordó que sus malestares estomacales se debían al embarazo, pero que con cierto medicamento podría controlarlo. Se lo dejó anotado en una receta médica. Al finalizar la consulta, los despidió en la puerta y llamó a la siguiente pareja.

**(…)**

Ya con el medicamento recetado y un par de días después de esa consulta, el cuerpo de Faustus ya estaba mejorando, y aunque permanecía en cama, aprovechaba el tiempo para recuperar las clases perdidas y los apuntes necesarios.

Le sorprendió lo rápido que su cuerpo se adaptó al medicamento. Pasó de amanecerse en el baño a pasar la noche entera en su cama, pero se sentía algo mezquino por cómo se había comportado con Shinoda. Cuando éste se le propuso optó por rechazarlo. Aún sentía que era lo correcto, todavía se sentía muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio y el que estuviera embarazado no era razón suficiente para dar el sí.

Aun cuando la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Shinoda lo seguía atormentando. ¿Cómo le puedes decir a la persona que amas que no quieres casarte?, y no porque no lo ame.

Distraído por sus recuerdos, Yami lo sorprendió saltando sobre la cama.

– ¡Fauschan onii-san! –Lo llamó-, ¡tienes una llamada! Es del hospital, dicen que tienen que hablar contigo, no me quieren contar nada –y con eso dicho hizo un puchero.

– Está bien, Yami-chan, yo ir de inmediato –contestó sonreído.

A esa hora estaba solo con Yami en el departamento ya que Shinoda tenía que trabajar, por lo que el pequeño insistía en que se quedara en cama y no hiciera nada más que estudiar. Supuso que su puchero se debía principalmente a que le estaba pidiendo que se levantara.

– Con cuidado, no te vayas a caer, Fauschan onii-san –repetía caminando a su lado, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, casi como si estuviera listo para recibirlo en caso de que cayera, ignorando que era más probable que los dos terminaran en el suelo en vez de ser protegido. Otro motivo para mantenerse firme de pie.

Al llegar al aparato, le pidió al pequeño un poco de privacidad y se sentó en el asiento más cercano al aparato para no preocuparlo. Ya solo, contestó.

– ¿Aló? ¿Hablo con Faustus Fenhoff?

– Sí, con él. ¿Suceder algo?

– Señor, lo estoy llamando debido a que ya tenemos listos los resultados de los exámenes que realizó en nuestro hospital. Según ellos, le tengo que informar que es positivo el embarazo. Por ello, ¿desea fijar una cita con el doctor Kusama?

**(…)**

* * *

**Nota:** Sí sé, el nombre del extra es uno popular, PERO cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera casualidad (además que el Ken'ichi Suzumura que yo conozco ya está casado y con una mujer xD). Lo usé a falta de tener espacio en la mente para pensar en otro apellido x'D (maldito y sensual Suzumura que ocupa mis pensamientos de vez en cuando xDD).

_A/N: Y hasta ahí lo dejo, más por falta de inspiración que otra cosa. Disculpen que haya demorado tanto en actualizar, es sólo que he estado pensando en muchas cosas (asuntos familiares, mis estudios universitarios, la vida) y he estado seca de ideas._

_Peeero en fin, espero que les haya gustado la pareja, me esforcé por explicarles cómo se formó y espero que no se me haya olvidado ningún detalle de los chicos, pero siempre y cuando cuidando que no sean detalles molestos para ustedes, lectores. Además agregué información al respecto de este órgano que inventé a la historia (¿Sabían que siempre fue terrible para la biología? Pues antes de publicar el prólogo lo olvidé... y ahora sé tantas cosas del cuerpo femenino que ni imaginé o sospeché xDD a cambia de dolores de cabeza ^^U)_

_Ahora le encargo a ustedes la decisión, ¿cuál de las siguientes parejas quieren que aparezca en el próximo capítulo? (quité a los Ilusion porque estos empezaron el fanfic):_

_De Junjou Romantica:_

_1.-J. Romantic: Akihiko Usami x Misaki Takahashi._

_2.-J. Egoist: Nowaki Kusama x Hiroki Kamijou._

_3.-J. Terrorist: You Miyagi x Shinobu Takatsuki._

_4.-J. Mistake: Kaoru Asahina x Ryuuichiro Isaka._

_De Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:_

_5.-Nostálgica: Masamune Takano x Ritsu Onodera._

_6.-Doméstica: Yoshiyuki Hatori x Chiaki Yoshino._

_7.-Erotica: Kou Yukina x Shouta Kisa._

_8.-Trifecta: Zen Kirishima x Takafumi Yokozawa._

_De Fan Rol:_

_9.-J. Mystery: Kyou Ijuuin (mangaka de Za Kan) x Shizuku Ishi (editor de Ijuuin)._

_10.-J. Ambiguous: Akio Tsumori (senpai de Nowaki en el hospital. Su nombre será Akio, si no mal tengo entendido lo hemos tratado sólo por el apellido que se conoce del manga) x Keiichi Sumi (senpai de Misaki)._

_11.-Enigmática: Kanade Mino (editor del departamento esmeralda, en SH) x Yuu Yanase (del mismo manga, amigo de Chiaki y el eterno rechazado)._

_Estaré esperando por sus respuestas hasta el 30 de Octubre (¿qué, mucho tiempo? Igual me voy a tardar por otros ff activos y vida u.u). Recibo desde reviews hasta PM, e incluso votos en la Poll que tengo activa en mi perfil de_

_Eso, nos estaremos leyendo ^^_


End file.
